1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to filtering circuits in general and more particularly to an adjustable circuit which is suitable for filtering out noise spikes and dropouts (i.e., glitches) in a pulse-like signal without introducing pulse width distortions and which only requires a single adjustment to change the glitch width filtered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art glitch filter circuits known to applicants utilize separate delay elements for interacting with positive and negative pulse transitions. The prior art solutions require that the two delay elements be adjusted to the same value in order to eliminate or minimize pulse width distortion. This dual adjustment is difficult under ideal conditions and even more burdensome under field conditions when an adjustment to the delay or filter characteristics is necessary.